Destinos unidos y sueños enlazados
by Midnighttreasure
Summary: Mimi regresaba de casa de Yamato de preparar la fiesta de cumpleaños de Jou. Había sido una tarde maravillosa que le hizo suspirar más por su amor platónico hacia él. Cuando llega a su apartamento, está agotada, y cae en el mundo de los sueños sin saber que eso cambiaría para siempre su vida.
Este fic es un reto que Damae me puso en una de nuestras actividades del topic mimato. EL reto consistía en el siguiente:

Reto de **Damae** para **Midnighttreasure**

 **Pairing** : MIMATO.

 **Características** : Lo que se te venga a la mente con esta imagen: i. imgur FQrxi6v. png (la foto de portada)

 **Género** : Lo que se te ocurra.

Digimon no me pertenece, solamente juego con sus personajes.

* * *

Destinos unidos y sueños enlazados

—¿Estás segura de que no quieres que te acompañe a casa? —preguntó, por enésima vez, un preocupado Yamato—. No es seguro que una mujer vaya sola por la calle a estas horas.

—Tranquilo, Yama, soy una mujer fuerte y puedo defenderme sola —Mimi le guiñó un ojo y sonrió al verle fruncir el ceño—. Además vivo a solamente dos manzanas de aquí; no tardo ni dos minutos en llegar a mi apartamento.

—Aún así —se quejó él—. No me cuesta nada acompañarte y me quedaría más tranquilo.

—No me has dejado ayudarte a recoger así que tienes mucho trabajo aquí —señaló la castaña a la puerta de su apartamento mientras llamaba al botón del ascensor—. Tú ocúpate de eso y de ponerte muy guapo mañana, aunque no necesites mucho para ello.

La cara de Yamato comenzó a ponerse roja ante el sutil coqueteo de la mujer y ella no pudo más que aguantar la risa. El sonido del ascensor llegando la hizo mirar de reojo a la puerta y entrar tranquilamente en él. El rubio solamente se quedó mirándola mientras ella se colocaba frente a él y las puertas se empezaron a cerrar, separándoles por todos esos kilos de hierro.

—Hasta mañana, Yama —Mimi le guiñó un ojo de forma presumida un segundo antes de que los portones se cerrasen.

El rubio solamente atinó a alzar la mano en modo despedida antes de perderla de vista. Cuando vio que ya no lo veía, Mimi se llevó una mano a la boca y se tapó la enorme sonrisa que estaba formándose en su boca. Como si de una adolescente se tratase, dio botes mientras soltaba una risita tonta pero paró al sentir el ascensor moverse. Sintiendo el corazón palpitar en su pecho, se dejó caer contra una de las paredes y suspiró, recordando lo amable que el rubio había sido con ella y lo adorable que estaba sonrojado. ¡Por Kami! ¡Yamato se había puesto colorado! Y había insistido tanto en acompañarla a casa… estando preocupado por lo que podría pasarle…

El sonido del ascensor avisándole de que había alcanzado la planta baja hizo que se irguiese y se colocase bien en pelo. Con una sonrisa aún pintada en la cara, salió al portal y de ahí al frío de la calle mientras rememoraba la increíble tarde que había pasado en compañía de Ishida.

Realmente no había hecho nada especial, solamente había quedado porque estaban preparando una fiesta de cumpleaños para Jou y ellos, como hostelera y aficionado a la cocina, habían sido los escogidos para encargarse de la comida. De esa forma, había terminado por ir al apartamento del rubio para preparar todo aquello que dejarían en la nevera para tener tiempo al día siguiente para todo lo demás.

Había sido una tarde entretenida, llena de conversaciones y risas. Hacía tiempo que Mimi había descubierto que tenía muchas cosas en común con Yamato y que podían pasar horas hablando sin que se aburriesen.

Recordaba perfectamente cuando volvió de América. Al principio había sido duro, nueva vida, nueva gente, otra vez cambio de idioma… pero tener a todos los niños elegidos allí la ayudó a acostumbrarse. Fue la primera vez que mencionó que quería estudiar para ser chef la que alguien comentó que por fin Yamato tendría alguien que le ayudase con las comidas de sus quedadas. Yamato había golpeado a Taichi y luego mirado con disculpa a Mimi, pero ella solamente había sonreído.

Ese fue el primer tema en común de muchos que le siguieron. Música, anime, Psicología… en poco tiempo descubrieron que podían hablar de muchísimas cosas que ambos amaban comentar. La castaña se empezó a referir a él como "Yamato-san", tratándolo con respeto pero cogiendo confianza cada vez más, de forma que en menos de un mes había cambiado el honorífico por un más cercano "-kun", que perdió importancia el día que ella decidió que había entrado en su círculo de mejores amigos y quedó eliminado. Y sin saber cómo, Mimi terminó por ser la única del grupo que lo llamaba "Yama" sin que él se convirtiese en Hulk y quisiese matar por el apodo.

Y después de meses, Mimi podría decir que Yamato era uno de sus mejores amigos. O al menos de forma oficial y en público, dado que, y no le había contado nada a nadie sobre ello, ella se sentía un poquitito enamorada de su amigo rubio. Y cuando decía un poquitito, significaba bastante. Y cuando decía bastante se refería a totalmente. Realmente no sabía en qué momento había sido, quizá simplemente fue algo paulatino y no se dio cuenta de ello hasta que estuvo metida en ello hasta las trancas.

Mimi no era tonta, así que simplemente lo aceptó; estaba enamorada. Pero tampoco hizo nada. Por primera vez en su vida tenía miedo de expresar sus sentimientos; miedo a espantar a Yamato, miedo a que la rechazase, miedo a que no quisiese verla de nuevo, miedo a que por su culpa todos sus amigos se separasen, miedo a que la odiasen. Así que simplemente siguió comportándose como siempre, sintiendo mariposas en el estómago cuando hablaba con él pero haciendo como que no pasaba nada. Todo ello era mejor que perderlo.

Así que esa tarde había sido maravillosa, incluso cuando lo único que tenía eran ganas de lanzarse a sus brazos y besarlo hasta que perdiese el aliento. En su lugar, había disfrutado cocinando con él, compartiendo trucos, contando anécdotas, lanzándose harina como en las películas, cantando las canciones que iban sonando en la radio, ¡incluso podía fardar de que había hecho que bailase! Así que, irremediablemente, había terminado más enamorada aún de é si cabía.

Y pensó en ello mientras cruzaba el umbral de su casa y sentía que su cara dolía por la sonrisa que seguía tirando de sus mejillas. Caminó hasta su dormitorio todavía rememorando la carita de Yamato enrojecida cuando lo había coqueteado. Suspirando, dejó caer el bolso en la silla de su habitación y se lanzó a la cama, cogiendo la almohada y apretándola contra su cara para amortiguar el gritito de adolescente histérica que amenazaba con salir de su boca desde el momento en el que había visto la preocupación del rubio. Una vez tranquilizada, se colocó boca arriba y resopló; había sido un día de locos.

Un bostezo le vino sin que se hubiese percatado del cansancio que tenía hasta ese momento. Pestañeó repetidas veces tratando de despertarse pero el sueño comenzó a vencerla. Antes de poder evitarlo, cayó en un profundo sueño, vestida con la ropa de calle aún. Una vorágine de colores invadió su mente y sintió que se volvía ingrávida y flotaba en el aire, siendo arrastrada hacia algún lugar, lejos de su cama, de su casa, e incluso de su realidad.

…

Mimi se despertó como si hubiese no hubiesen pasado más que segundos desde que había cerrado los ojos. Confusa, parpadeó para eliminar la molestia que los rayos de sol le estaban causando; ¡qué rápido había pasado la noche! Apenas había descansado. Pero cuando abrió por completo los ojos se encontró con que no estaba en su cama; en realidad ni siquiera estaba en su casa.

Se encontraba en un parque, apoyada en un enorme árbol que hasta el momento la había protegido del sol pero debido a la hora había perdido su sombra. Desperezándose, se puso de pies, y fue ese el momento en el que se dio cuenta de que aún llevaba puesto su uniforme escolar de cuando tenía 16 años. Sorprendida, frunció el ceño y buscó en su bolso un espejo que siempre llevaba encima y pegó un grito al mirarse; frente a ella se encontraba una muy adolescente Mimi de 16 años en vez de la mujer universitaria de 24 que era.

—Tranquila, Mimi —se dijo a sí misma, respirando hondo—. Esto debe de ser un simple sueño. Por eso estás en la calle en vez de en la cama y por eso eres una niña de 8 años menos de los que realmente tienes.

Concienciada de la situación, se dispuso a disfrutar de esa fantasía, preguntándose a dónde iba a llevarla su subconsciente. Tarareando una alegre canción, comenzó a caminar sin ninguna dirección concreta, observando todo y disfrutando de la tranquilidad de algo tan cotidiano. Todo pretendía ser algo cotidiano cuando vio a lo lejos una cabellera rubia que se le hizo conocida. Con el corazón empezando a latirle a gran velocidad, se acercó hacia ella, siguiendo al chico que caminaba unos pasos más adelante que ella y que se dirigía a un banco solitario. Estaba tan concentrada en seguirlo que ni se fijó en que el chico no tenía tampoco los 25 años que tenía en la vida real, para ser exactos ni siquiera tenía sus 16. Cuando estuvo frente a él, se dio cuenta de que Yamato tenía la misma edad que cuando fueron por primera vez al Mundo digital.

El rubio pequeño había sacado su armónica y estaba tocando suavemente. Mimi lo miró fascinada, percatándose de los pequeños detalles en los que no había reparado cuando lo conoció. Yamato ya no tocaba la armónica tanto como antes, así que la mujer no se había fijado en lo bien que sonaba. El chico realmente parecía relajarse cuando tocaba su instrumento, completamente concentrado en la música. Yamato era muy guapo desde siempre, solo que cuando se conocieron a Mimi le pareció tan arisco que no le interesó nada más, además de que eran demasiado jóvenes para pensar en esas cosas. Pero en ese momento, podía admirarlo con otra mente, y le parecía tan adorable que le estaban entrando unas ganas terribles de apapacharlo entre sus brazos.

Mini-Yamato sintió que alguien lo observaba y se encontró con una chica que no conocía observándolo con un gesto extraño en la cara. Frunció el ceño; ella no parecía peligrosa, pero aún así era sumamente extraño.

La chica vio al pequeño mirarla, con desconfianza, y le parecía lo más encantador del mundo. Se llevó las manos a la boca; ¡Mini-Yamato frunciendo el ceño era adorable! El rubio lo hizo más profundamente y Mimi no pudo soportarlo. Sin pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, se lanzó a abrazarlo.

Mini-Yamato se quedó paralizado al ver a esa chica mayor abalanzarse sobre él y atraparlo entre sus brazos. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Estaba tan sorprendido que ni siquiera pudo moverse, y cuando sintió que ella frotaba su mejilla contra él solamente se sonrojó.

—¡Pero qué guapo eras desde pequeño! —gritó la castaña, alejándose de él pero pellizcan sus mejillas—. ¡Y te sonrojas! ¡Eres tan adorable, Yama!

Al escuchar su nombre, aunque acortado, el rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido. Reaccionó, por fin, y sin ser consciente de lo rudo que estaba siendo se alejó de ella de forma brusca un par de metros. La castaña se le quedó mirando pero no quitó su mirada de enamorada de la cara; parecía que de sus ojos salían corazones.

—¿Có… cómo sabes mi nombre? —medio preguntó medio acusó el chico—. ¿Quién eres?

Mimi pareció volver a la realidad en ese momento. Se mordió el labio inferior para no seguir diciendo lo encantador que estaba Mini-Yamato totalmente sonrojado y trató de poner su mente en orden. Era cierto, al parecer, y teniendo en cuenta de que aunque hubiese crecido, ella tampoco había cambiado tanto, era posible que aquel Yamato no hubiese ido aún al campamento de verano y no conociese a Mimi Tachikawa aún. Trató de inventarse alguna excusa pero después pensó que daba igual qué decir; total, era solamente un sueño. Así que sonrió ampliamente y ladeó la cabeza mientras le hablaba.

—Me llamo Mimi Tachikawa —le respondió a su anterior pregunta—. Y tú aún no me conoces, Yamato Ishida, pero este verano lo harás. En el campamento de verano.

—¿Cómo sabes que voy a ir a un campamento de verano? —cuestionó él mientras empezaba a tomar control de su cerebro.

—Digamos que yo ya he vivido todo eso… —Mimi sonrió, enigmática, y eso pareció causar curiosidad al menor.

—Cuéntame más —pidió, interesado.

Mimi no pudo negarse a la mirada azulina que tanto amaba. En realidad, eso solamente le hacía retroceder en el tiempo, rememorando todas esas veces que Yamato había actuado, no siempre positivamente, pero repentinamente centrándose en aquellas veces que hubiesen hecho que se enamorara de él de pequeña si no hubiera estado demasiado aterrorizada en aquel mundo desconocido.

Mientras se sentaba en la sombra de un árbol y palmeaba a su lado para que el niño hiciera lo mismo, recordó claramente cuando decidió hacer las tumbas para todos sus amigos caídos en el Mundo digital, y cómo fue Yamato, sin que siquiera hablasen más de dos palabras, la que estuvo a su lado, la miró con respeto mientras lo hacía, y se enfrentó a Taichi, comprendiendo cómo se sentía en ese momento. Para cuando el rubio estuvo sentado a su lado, Mimi se sentía más enamorada aún de Yamato.

—Te voy a contar la historia de 7 chicos que fueron a un campamento de verano y llegaron a un mundo completamente diferente —comenzó a relatar Mimi.

—¡Venga ya! —exclamó Mini-Yamato—. ¡No soy un niño para cuentos!

—No es un cuento, Mini-Yama —el rubio refunfuñó cuando la chica le revolvió el pelo—. Es una historia real, y tú eres uno de los protagonistas.

Mini-Yamato pareció aceptar esa teoría y asintió, dispuesto a escuchar la historia. Mimi comenzó, y sus ojos se volvieron soñadores mientras contaba todas las aventuras que había vivido en ese maravilloso mundo, todas sus aventuras y desventuras y todas las anécdotas que se convirtieron en algo tan importante para él.

La castaña veía los ojos azules de Mini-Yamato brillar por todo lo que le iba narrando y estaba encantada. Finalmente, terminó su relato con las situaciones con Daisuke y los demás, cuando dejaron en manos de la siguiente "generación" la salvación del Mundo digimon, con esporádicas ayudas de su parte. Cuando terminó, estaba entusiasmado.

—¡Increíble! —exclamó—. ¡Va a ser genial! Estoy deseando que llegue verano.

La chica rió, satisfecha con la curiosidad del niño. No pudo evitar pensar en que le encantaría tener un niño así en el futuro, para contarle sus aventuras en el digimundo. Una mini copia de Yamato, tal vez con el pelo más oscuro, como ella. Aunque a decir verdad le gustaría que fuese una chica con la que poder hablar de chicos y dejarle ropa.

Mientras su mente divagaba sobre su aún inexistente futuro con el rubio mayor, sus párpados empezaron a pesarle y un largo e intenso bostezo escapó de su boca antes de que le diese tiempo a tapársela. Avergonzada, miró al niño, que soltaba una risita pero se encogió de hombros.

—Puedes dormir si quieres —la animó, un poco más animado de lo que el Yamato que ella conocía era—. Yo puedo vigilar.

Mimi rió al ver al niño ponerse en guardia, como si se estuviese preparando para el futuro campamento de verano. Ella quiso decirle que no era necesario, que no iba a dormir en medio de un parque, pero se sintió demasiado cansada y de repente la negrura la invadió y cayó dormida.

…

Un pitido despertó a Mimi de un profundo sueño. La chica refunfuñó y se tapó con las sábanas pero el despertador no tuvo piedad, y siguió sonando sin darle tregua. A sabiendas de que tenía la partida perdida, se destapó y fue gruñendo hasta el dichoso aparato. Estuvo tentada a tirarlo por la ventana pero era tan bonito., rosa con brillantitos, que finalmente solamente le dio al botón. Todavía refunfuñando, entró al baño a limpiarse la cara. El espejo le devolvió la imagen de una niña de 10 años con cara de muy mala leche le devolvió un inexistente saludo. Pero, ¿qué esperaban? Aún tenía sueño y quería seguir durmiendo. Murmurando, volvió a su habitación, cogió su bata y caminó hasta la cocina; esperaba que su madre hubiese hecho un desayuno delicioso como los de siempre… quizá tortitas con kétchup. Pero grande fue su decepción cuando llegó a la estancia y se la encontró vacía.

Encima de la mesa había una nota de sus padres que le recordaban que estaría sola aquel día por su viaje. Mimi recordó que le habían dicho que su tía de Hokkaido estaba enferma e irían a cuidarla. La castaña se había quejado y había dicho que no le apetecía irse ese sábado de viaje y sus padres habían aceptado que se quedase sola por primera vez en sus tiernos 10 años. Mimi quería demostrar que era ya mayor así que había puesto el despertador pronto para limpiar la casa. Tenía que demostrarles que podía arreglárselas sola y que así le dejasen ir al campamento de verano aquel año.

Dicho y hecho, tras un desayuno más simple, realizó todas las tareas de la casa y cuando terminó, ya casi era hora de la comida. Su madre le había dejado en la nevera todo preparado así que comió y después se tumbó a ver la televisión un rato. Pero no duró mucho, los rayos de sol a través de su ventana hicieron de su piso un horno y le entraron ganas de algo fresco. Así que decidió salir a dar un paseo y comprarse un helado; disfrutaría de la tarde primaveral.

Veinte minutos más tarde, y ataviada con su precioso vestido rojo y su nuevo sombrero vaquero, a la última moda, salía de su casa con los ánimos por las nubes. ¡Le encantaba el sol! Y ese día era especialmente ideal.

Compró un cucurucho en una tienda donde una amable tendera le dio unas golosinas para más tarde. Luego anduvo hasta un parque en el que se sentó en la hierba, disfrutando del buen tiempo y la agradable brisa. Suspiró, cerrando los ojos; ¡eso era vida! Los pájaros cantando, el sol calentando sus mejillas y un helado para refrescarse. Nada podía ser mejor.

—¿Mimi? —una voz le hizo salir de sus pensamientos y abrir los ojos.

Delante de ella se encontraba un chico al que nunca había visto. Era rubio y tenía unos hermosos ojos azules. Tendría como unos 14 años, y vestía un uniforme verde que dedujo que sería de algún instituto que ella no conocía. El chico estaba mirándola fijamente y Mimi se sonrojó por ese hecho.

¡Qué vergüenza! Aquel muchacho era mucho mayor que ella y muy muy guapo. ¿Por qué la miraba de esa forma, como si la conociese desde hacía mucho tiempo? Ella recordaría conocerlo; tenía buena memoria y siempre le habían gustado las cosas bonitas, incluido los chicos guapos. Y él lo era.

—Sí que eres Mimi —murmuró el rubio sonriendo un poco; ella se sonrojó más porque sonriendo estaba más guapo aún.

—¿Te conozco? —preguntó dubitativa.

—No —él negó con la cabeza—. No aún.

—¿Aún? —cuestionó la castaña, confusa—. ¿Eres amigo de mis padres?

—No, que va —respondió el chico—. Soy un futuro amigo tuyo. Me conocerás en el campamento de verano de este año.

—¿Al final me dejarán ir al campamento? —el rubio asintió—. ¡Qué bien! ¿Y tú irás? ¿Serás un monitor o algo así?

—No —negó de nuevo—. Yo iré pero seré un niño de tu grupo.

—No entiendo… —susurró ella, mucho más confusa.

—Me conocerás cuando tenía 11 años —ella frunció el ceño—. Conocerás a mi yo de esta época, que sería mi yo del pasado.

—Entonces… ¿tú vienes del futuro? —preguntó Mimi con los ojos muy abiertos.

El rubio echó la cabeza para atrás en una estruendosa carcajada, dejando a la niña sin saber qué decir. Lo contempló algo embelesada hasta que él cogió aire y consiguió serenarse. Entonces volvió a clavar sus ojos azules en ella y sonrió.

—Eres adorable —Mimi se sonrojó ante el comentario—. Sí, podría decirse que vengo del futuro.

—¡Qué guay! —exclamó la castaña—. ¡Cuéntame cosas! ¿Qué seré de mayor? ¿Tendré un novio guapo? ¿Qué se llevará de ropa dentro de 5 años?

—Frena, frena, frena —el chico alzó los brazos tratando de que la repentinamente hiperactiva niña parase—. No puedo contarte las cosas del futuro.

—¿Pero por qué? —preguntó ella, hinchando los mofletes; el chico volvió a pensar que estaba adorable—. ¡Necesito saber lo que se va a llevar! ¿Estoy bien? ¿Mi vestido está pasado de moda? ¿Y mi sombrero?

El rubio negó con la cabeza, sonriendo al ver a la niña tan hiperactiva como la recordaba. Con tranquilidad, se agachó y pellizco la mejilla de la chiquilla haciendo que ella se sonrojase más.

—Tranquila, Mimi —le dijo suavemente—. Tendremos tiempo de hablar si quieres, y quizá te cuente algunas cosas. ¿Qué te parece si te invito a un helado?

—¡Sí! ¡Helado! —la pequeña empezó a aplaudir y a saltar pero de repente se quedó quieta—. Espera. Papá y mamá siempre me dicen que no vaya con desconocidos. Ni siquiera sé tu nombre.

—Eso está muy bien; tienes que hacer caso a tus padres —asintió el rubio pensativo—. Pero en este caso podemos hacer una excepción porque nos conoceremos pronto. ¡Es más! Señorita —el chico cogió la mano y se la besó—. Me llamo Yamato Ishida.

—Mi… Mimi Tachikawa —balbuceó ella, poniéndose como un tomate.

—Y ahora… ¿qué tal un helado mientras te cuento la historia de unos chicos increíbles que fueron a un campamento y terminaron por salvar el mundo?

—¡Sí! —gritó ella y el entusiasmo volvió a su ser.

…

Fue una tarde entretenida. Yamato disfrutó por primera vez la compañía de una Mimi más infantil, con su risa de niña pequeña, sus mofletes hinchados, su sombrero de vaquera y esa incesante ternura que desprendía. En realidad, se dijo, la Mimi del presente seguía teniendo esa inocencia, solo que había tardado unos años, demasiados años, en darse cuenta de ello.

Para cuando se dieron cuenta, había anochecido, y Yamato acompañó a Mimi a su casa. Cuando ella lo invitó a entrar a tomar un vaso de leche, él se rehusó.

—No estaría bien que un chico entrase a tu casa estando sola —explicó cuando ella no entendió su negativa—. Entra tranquila, yo vigilaré que nadie entre.

—Pero yo puedo defenderme sola —se quejó la niña—. Y mis padres vienen mañana por la mañana.

—Está bien, ya eres una chica mayor —rió él, a sabiendas de que la pequeña Mimi quería demostrar que podía arreglárselas sola para que le dejasen ir al campamento—. Te dejaré aquí entonces.

—¡Me lo he pasado muy bien hoy, Yamato-san! —al rubio le hizo gracia que se dirigiese así a él—. ¿Podremos repetir otro día? ¡Quiero más helados e historias de los digimons!

—Te prometo que pronto serán mucho más que simples historias —Yamato revolvió el cabello de la niña haciendo que ella volviese a inflar los mofletes y rió—. Cierra la puerta desde dentro, Mimi. Y descansa.

—¡Hasta otro día, Yamato-san! —se despidió la castaña con la mano antes de cerrar la puerta y ponerle el cerrojo.

Mimi fue dando saltitos a su habitación y se puso su pijama rosa de felpa. No tenía hambre porque había comido muchas cosas con Yamato así que no quiso prepararse nada. Se puso delante del espejo y se cepilló el pelo con su pequeño cepillo de brillantitos rosas. De repente, sintió mucho sueño y los ojos empezaron a cerrársele.

—Tengo mucho sueño… —murmuró mientras dejaba todo y caminaba hacia la cama.

Se tumbó en ella y sintió que el edredón de plumas la abrazaba, invitándola a entrar al mundo de los sueños. Agotada, y sabiendo de alguna manera que Yamato-san se había quedado fuera custodiando la entrada, cerró los ojos y dejó que Morfeo la acogiese entre sus brazos.

Y esa noche durmió más tranquila que nunca.

…

—Señorita —una voz femenina resonó entre la bruma—. Señorita.

Mimi se giró hacia el lado contrario, ignorando al sonido, queriendo seguir durmiendo. Peor no fue posible, ya que aquella persona no se conformó con llamarla una y otra vez sino que una mano en su hombro empezó a zarandearla. Dispuesta a gruñir a cualquiera que se hubiera atrevido a molestarla, se giró velozmente para encontrarse a una mujer de unos 30 años sonriéndole. Confusa, la observó de arriba abajo y comprobó que llevaba un uniforme de azafata.

—Señorita, hemos llegado —le informó sin dejar de sonreír.

Mimi miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que estaba en la cabina de un avión. No había nadie allí y dedujo que todos habrían bajado. Pidiendo perdón repetidas veces y con varias inclinaciones, cogió la única maleta que quedaba (que dedujo que era la suya) y salió del avión.

Reconoció el aeropuerto de Haneda en cuanto puso un pie en la terminal, y después de echar un vistazo a su reloj se dio cuenta de que de nuevo se encontraba en un sueño porque la fecha que marcaba era de años atrás. Frunciendo el ceño, su mente quiso decirle algo pero no estuvo segura de qué, hasta que cayó en algo.

Echó a correr de repente, sin que nadie comprendiese el porqué de tanta prisa. Pero la chica parecía tener clara su meta y cuando entró al baño de mujeres fue directa al espejo. El grito resonó en las paredes, casi asustando a la gente que había dentro e incluso fuera del cuarto.

—¡No! ¡No! ¡No! —negaba mirando su imagen en el reflejo—. ¡Mierda!

Y es que ante ella se encontraba una Mimi que no quería recordar; la Mimi de la época en la que se tiñó el pelo de rosa chicle y se puso estrellitas por todo ello. Horrorizada, se tocó un mechón para comprobar que no estaba alucinando y sus dedos acariciaron su, como ya sabía, sedoso cabello. Su cabello rosa.

—Bueno, Mimi, tranquila —la última mujer que quedaba en el baño salió en ese momento al verla hablar consigo misma—. Esto es un sueño y tú controlas tus sueños. Solamente tienes que pensar en otro peinado y ¡bum! Cambiará.

Lo hizo. Cerró los ojos y pensó en aquel peinado castaño que tuvo la vez que regresó a Japón para vencer a Diabromon. Respiró profundamente y contó hasta diez. Después abrió los ojos y… se encontró de nuevo con ese odioso pelo rosa.

—¡Mierda! —volvió a gritar.

15 minutos después, y habiéndolo intentado otra docena de veces, salió del aseo aceptando que tendría que pasar aquel sueño con ese pelo. Quizá tenía algo que ver con él y era importante; o prefería pensar eso más que su inconsciente quisiese reírse e ella o, peor, volver a ese peinado.

Mientras pedía un taxi, recordó brevemente los dos sueños que había tenido, tanto el de ella con 16 años conociendo a un pequeño Mini-Yamato y el del rubio más crecido y ella de niña. Se extrañó del segundo cuando recordó que no había sentido control en él sino que era como si fuera una niña ignorante de nuevo. Ni siquiera había reconocido a Yamato hasta que había despertado en ese avión, no obstante, él sí había sabido quién era ella. Qué extraño…

El taxi la dejó frente al edificio de su antiguo apartamento y subió rápidamente metiendo la mano y encontrando las llaves donde ya sabía de antemano que estarían. No quiso desaprovechar el sueño, presentía que algo iba a ocurrir, así que dejó la maleta y salió de casa con intenciones de pasear para ver qué le deparaba el destino.

Terminó llegando a la Estación Fuji TV, quizá siendo su inconsciente el que la llevase hasta allí para recordar viejos tiempos. Sonrió rememorando las aventuras que había vivido junto con los niños elegidos y se quedó mirando al importante edificio mientras la brisa agitaba su odioso pelo rosa. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo quieta, solamente disfrutando de la sensación de su alrededor, pero una voz llamándola por su nombre la sacó de su abstracción.

—¡Mimi!

Cuando la castaña (de ahora pelo rosa) se giró hacia la voz, se encontró con un Yamato que no esperaba. Sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa, aunque debido a sus antiguos sueños debía de haberlo sabido. El rubio tenía su uniforme de pantalón negro y camisa blanca con la corbata a medio desabrochar, lo que le indicó que en ese momento debía de tener unos 17 años. Mimi se sonrojó involuntariamente cuando lo vio sonreír suavemente de forma torcida y el corazón comenzó a palpitar en su pecho cuando empezó a acercase a ella con esa pose relajada y despreocupada que siempre tenía, con los hombros levemente echados hacia delante y las manos enterradas en los bolsillos.

¡Estaba tan guapo! Recordaba claramente esa época ya que era cuando ella regresó finalmente a Japón para quedarse a vivir. Entonces había recuperado la amistad con los niños elegidos y si bien antes de eso apenas había hablado con Ishida, su relación había crecido ya que habían encontrado las muchas cosas que tenían en común. Y si algo ponía nerviosa a Mimi de ese momento era que recordaba perfectamente como había ido enamorándose del rubio poco a poco, como se había metido en su piel hablándole de letras intensas y profundas que ella no conocía, cocinando con ella cuando quedaban todos y enseñándole sus nuevas composiciones en la guitarra, que le ponían la piel de gallina.

Estaba tan ensimismada recordando todos los sentimientos que brotaban de su interior al ver al Yamato que la había enamorado que casi no fue consciente de cuando el chico llegó hasta donde estaba y le revolvió el pelo.

—La melena rosa —murmuró él, casi como saludo.

Mimi se puso más roja si cabía al recordar las pintas que tenía con el pelo de esa edad y se llevó las manos a la cabeza en un intento fallido de tapárselo.

—¡No mires! —le pidió, dándose la vuelta—. ¡Fue un error! Era joven y quería probar cosas nuevas pero fue una tontería este look rosa con estrellitas.

La carcajada de Yamato la paralizó, y es que pocas veces había visto al rubio reírse de forma tan espontánea y natural, y normalmente siempre era con su hermano, con Taichi o, y le pesaba por su antigua relación, con Sora. Mimi podía contar con los dedos de una sola mano las veces que él había estado tan relajado como para reírse de esa forma, y, como siempre que pasaba, la chica se quedó embobada mirándolo. Ni siquiera fue consciente de que había parado, estaba enfrascada mirando sus ojos tan azules brillar con fuerza, y solamente cuando él volvió a revolverle el pelo salió de su estupor.

—No te preocupes, Mimi —le dijo con toda la sinceridad que pudo—. Puedes ponerte una peluca de payaso pero siempre estarás preciosa.

Una Mimi de 25 años dentro del cuerpo de una de 13, enamorada hasta las trancas de aquel chico que tenía en frente, se sonrojó como nunca había hecho. Y es que no todos los días el chico por el que suspiras te dice que le pareces preciosa.

La chica lo vio meterse las manos de nuevo en los bolsillos y sonrió de esa forma tan suya, como si tuviese un secreto velado que no quería contar, como sin sonreír realmente. Mimi suspiró; ¡si es que era guapo hasta con 17 añitos! De repente, se dio cuenta de algo.

—Espera —se puso seria—. ¿Me conoces?

—¿Qué? —preguntó él, frunciendo el ceño—. Pues claro.

—Peor no entiendo —murmuró, más para sí misma que para él—. En el primer sueño yo lo conocía… y en el segundo él a mí pero yo no. Pensaba que ahora que yo lo reconocía, él no lo haría…

—¿Sueño? —la voz curiosa de Yamato le hizo darse cuenta de que aún seguía frente a ella y que estaba escuchando todo—. ¿Hablas de estar soñando? ¿Tú también?

—¿Cómo que yo también? —Mimi abrió la boca, sorprendida—. ¿Estás soñando tú también, Yama?

—Eso creo —afirmó él, rascándose el cuello—. Y ya que me has llamado Yama, doy por hecho que tú también y que realmente tienes unos 24-25 años, ¿no?

—Pero… ¿cómo puede ser? —según soltó la pregunta, lanzó una exclamación—. ¿Sueños cruzados?

—Eso parece —murmuró el rubio—. ¿También has soñado otras cosas antes?

Mimi asintió y le relató brevemente sus anteriores sueños y sus impresiones. Yamato estuvo de acuerdo en ello ya que él también había soñado lo mismo.

—¡Vamos a aprovechar! —gritó la castaña, repentinamente—. No todos los días viajamos al pasado.

—¿Y qué propones? —preguntó él, sin tener muy clara la idea—. No creo que nada haya cambiado mucho.

—¡Los Dangos de la señora Hakumi! —chilló ella—. Hace años que cerró por jubilación. ¡Vamos a comprar unos!

Yamato no pudo más que dejarse llevar por la eufórica chica, tan igual a sus 25 años que estaba atrapada en el cuerpo de una Mimi d 13. Aunque tampoco parecía que le importase mucho, siempre se había dejado llevar por sus emociones; esa era la Mimi Tachikawa que él conocía.

Terminaron en Daikanransha, esa gran rueda de colores que tanto adoraba Mimi. Se montaron y solamente Yamato se dio cuenta de que el señor de la entrada los miraba alzando la ceja jocosamente. Mimi parecía la niña que aparentaba en ese cuerpo mientras veía, emocionada, a través de las ventanas, el paisaje que se abría ante ellos. El rubio la miraba fascinado, envidiando esa facilidad de abstracción y soltura que la chica siempre había tenido.

—Es increíble, ¿verdad? —preguntó de repente ella.

—Sí —afirmó Ishida, mirando por la ventana también—. Es una vista preciosa.

—¡Y no solamente eso! —exclamó, girándose hacia él—. ¡Es todo esto! Estamos en un mismo sueño. ¡Hemos tenido tres sueños compartidos!

—Sí, es algo raro —asintió, dándole la razón.

—Es como si algo hubiese querido que viviéramos esta aventura juntos —murmuró ella—, solamente nosotros.

—Sí, a saber por qué —dijo el rubio—. Porque yo no me he encontrado con nadie más que tú en mis sueños.

—¡Es el destino! —gritó Mimi, sonriendo—. El destino ha querido juntarnos.

—Pero, ¿por qué? —preguntó Yamato, pensativo—. ¿Por qué querría juntarnos justamente a ti y a mí? No tiene sentido.

—¿Y por qué no? —cuestionó la castaña, algo ofendida—. También somos amigos.

—Sí, bueno, pero no somos los más…cercanos —explicó él—. Hubiera sido más lógico que hubiera aparecido Taichi, o Takeru, incluso Sora.

—Sora… —murmuró ella—. Siempre Sora…

—¿Qué? —Yamato frunció el ceño al escucharla y ver su semblante repentinamente serio.

—Nada, nada —negó rápidamente—. Bueno, nunca sabremos por qué nosotros.

—Es que es raro —opinó el rubio—. ¿Qué estabas haciendo antes de dormir? ¿Algo diferente a lo habitual?

Mimi recordó la sensación de calidez que tenía cuando se había tumbado a la cama después de pasar todo el día maravilloso con Yamato. Se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo, sintiendo como su corazón volvía a latir fuertemente en su pecho al rememorar al rubio frente a ella sonrosado o cómo se había preocupado por pensar en que le pudiera pasar algo yendo a casa. Sabiendo que su cara le delataría, giró la cabeza con intención de que el cabello le tapase la faz. Todo lo que había amado que la rueda parase para ver el paisaje y disfrutar de la compañía, en ese momento lo odiaba por tener que aguantar en un espacio tan reducido con él, en una situación repentinamente tan incómoda.

—¿Mimi? —la llamó el rubio—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te has sonrojado?

Y fue ese momento, no sabría decir por qué, en el que Mimi decidió que ya que estaba en un sueño, iba a aprovecharlo al máximo. Decidida, lo miró a los ojos, esas dos orbes azules que tanto le había suspirar, sin importarle que le viese roja como nunca había estado.

—Esto es un sueño, ¿verdad? —Yamato asintió sin comprender—. ¿Qué importa lo que pase? Al fin y al cabo tú no eres Yamato.

—Eso me ofende un poco —murmuró el rubio, sin cambiar mucho el tono—. ¿Quién dice que no eres tú la que te has metido en mis sueños tomando la forma de Mimi?

—¡Yo soy Mimi! —gritó ella, entre enfadada y divertida—. ¡Yo sé que estoy en mi sueño!

—Yo también sé que estoy en mi sueño —rió Yamato—. Eso no ayuda mucho.

Mimi suspiró. ¡Eso no iba a ningún lado!

—¡Da igual! —terminó ella—. De todas formas, aunque no seas el verdadero Yamato, mi subconsciente ha creado a alguien como tú para que me acompañe.

—¿Y por qué crees que es? —preguntó el chico, alzando una ceja.

—Pues porque estoy enamorada de ti —ella se encogió de hombros mientras el rubio frente a ella abría la boca enormemente—. ¿Por qué más sería? Ya que no puedo aprovechar el tiempo a solas con Yamato en la vida real, crea un Yamato para que pueda pasar tiempo con él aquí.

—¿Qué tú qué? —balbuceó Yamato—. ¿Enamorada?

—No hagas como que no lo sabías —Mimi alzó una mano, restándole importancia—. Ya lo sabías, eres mi subconsciente.

El rubio seguía frente a ella, callado y con los ojos como platos, sin creerse lo que la chica le había dicho. Mimi pensó que al fin y al cabo sería una reacción lógica de parte del Yamato original así que solamente rió.

—Bueno, ¿no vas a decir nada? —cuestionó, mirándolo fijamente—. Se supone que estamos en mi sueño, para hacerme feliz, así que deberías decir que tú también lo estás de mí y besarme.

Yamato salió de su estupor al escucharla reír y no lo pensó dos veces. A Mimi tampoco le dio tiempo a más porque segundos más tarde Yamato se había inclinado sobre ella y había juntados sus bocas.

Apenas fue un roce, un beso tan suave como el aleteo de las alas de una mariposa, pero mariposas fueron las que invadieron el estómago y se hicieron notar volando tan fuerte que pensó que podrían salirle de la boca en cualquier momento. Atónita, se llevó las menos a los labios y los notó salientes allí donde el rubio la había besado.

—Tú… tú… —susurró ella—. Me has besado…

—Pensé que eso era lo que querías —murmuró el rubio, sonrojado a más no poder.

—Sí pero no me esperaba que lo hicieras —admitió Mimi.

—Si no te ha gustado yo… —empezó el chico a hablar pero ella lo cortó.

—¡No! —exclamó—. Es decir, me ha gustado. Mucho. Es solo que no me lo esperaba.

Yamato sonrió de lado, con esa sonrisa tan sexy que llevaba alborotando a Mimi desde que lo había vuelto a ver con 17 años. Lentamente, con más confianza que antes, se levantó del asiento de en frente y se sentó a su lado. Con suavidad, alzó la mano y la colocó en la mejilla de la chica, que casi tembló bajo su tacto. Dándole tiempo a alejarse, se volvió a inclinar sobre ella y volvió a besarla, más largo y profundo esa vez. Y ella le siguió el beso, sonriendo contra sus labios.

Se besaron hasta que la rueda volvió a ponerse en marcha, y ni siqueira entonces se alejaron mucho. Mimi siguió enganchada a su cuello y protestó cuando él se alejó un poco.

—Algo debe de estar mal en mi mente para que me guste tanto besar a una chica de 13 años —gruñó, frustrado—. ¡Tengo 26 años!

—Técnicamente aquí tienes 17 años —rió Mimi, dándole un suave beso en los labios—. Y si no, yo realmente tengo 25 años.

—Y te amo de todas formas —aseguró el rubio.

Cuando el viaje llegó a su destino, Mimi sonreía intensamente y Yamayo estaba algo sonrojado al ver cómo el dueño sonreía pícaramente aún. Bajó primero, y vio a la castaña dudar debido a que sus zapatos tenían plataforma y estaba todo resbaladizo. Sin pensarlo, alargó la mano y se la tendió para ayudarla. Mimi sonrió pero cuando la cogió, él no solamente la ayudó a saltar sino que la atrajo a él y la cogió en brazos. La chica lanzó un grito de susto y se sostuvo a sus hombros por miedo a caer mientras Yamato iba bajando los escalones ante la mirada del dueño y los demás que estaban a su alrededor.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó, completamente roja—. ¡Nos están mirando!

—¿Desde cuándo a Mimi Tachikawa le importa que le miren? —se burló él.

La castaña no pudo decir nada y cerró los ojos, dejando caer la mejilla contra el pecho del chico. Suspiró, inspirando e inundándose del aroma a sándalo y algo picante que Yamato siempre desprendía y que tanto le gustaba. Cerró los ojos y sintió que el sueño la llamaba. Sabiendo lo que significaba eso, luchó contra ello, pero algo le impedía subir de nuevo los párpados.

—Duerme tranquila, Mimi —escuchó entre dormida y despierta la voz de Yamato—. Yo velaré tus sueños.

…

Un repetido sonidito la despertó de su sueño. Maldiciendo, se giró hacia el molesto pitido del despertador que replicaba en su mesilla de noche. ¡Maldición! Estaba siendo un sueño tan bonito… Gruñendo, apagó el dichoso aparato y cerró los ojos, tratando de regresar al sueño aún sabiendo que no iba a ser posible. Finalmente se rindió y se tumbó mirando al techo, rememorando los detalles de esos tres sueños que había tenido.

¡Había sido tan especial! El principio, con un enfurruñado e inocente Mini-Yamato que finalmente había asegurado que la defendería. Después cuando ella no había sido consciente de que era un sueño y él la había tratado tan dulcemente, soportando sus niñerías y caprichos de cuando era una niña mimada. Y el final… ¡ese final! Se tocó los labios, que aún parecían calientes por el tacto de Ishida, y suspiró. Al menos había logrado un beso suyo, aunque fuese en sueños.

Se levantó sin muchas ganas y recordó que era el día de la fiesta para Jou. Esa noche todo debía estar listo para cuando el mayor regresase del final de sus exámenes y por fin todos se reunirían. Por un momento, se preguntó cómo podría mirar a la cara a Yamato después de haber soñado con él pero se quitó la idea de la cabeza; tenía muchas cosas que hacer aún.

Mimi estuvo todo el día ultimando los detalles de la fiesta. Ella, además de la comida, se había ofrecido a encargarse de la música que pondrían. Taichi se había ofrecido voluntario pero nadie quería pasarse horas escuchando la estridente música rap que el castaño adoraba tanto. Por lo tanto, se había pasado mucho tiempo escogiendo canciones que a todos les gustase, tanto alegres como baladas. Además, las llevaba en pen drive además de en CD, por si las moscas.

También envolvió con mucho mimo y cuidado los regalos que habían comprado a Jou. El día que fueron de compras, su casa había sido la más cercana así que se habían quedado allí y Mimi no tenía problema en encargarse de la decoración. Takeru había prometido ir a buscarla con Miyako para poder llevar todo al apartamento de Yamato mientras el resto terminaban de decorar la casa y llevar las bebidas.

Koushiro, a su vez, había sido encargado, junto con Iori, de entretener a Jou para que no llegase a casa de Ishida antes de tiempo. El rubio le había rogado por ayuda en biología (clase que ni siquiera tenía) y Kido había prometido ir después de terminar su examen. Yamato le dijo que le esperaría con un par de cervezas y una pizza por las molestias.

Y por último, pero no menos importante, Mimi tenía que ponerse guapa. Estaba decidida a darse un largo baño de espumas y mimarse todo lo que pudiera. Se pensaba exfoliar la piel con su crema exfoliante de sakura; había escogido su vestido con sumo cuidado y quería estar perfecta.

Todos sabían del ritual de preparación de la castaña así que dudaban que le diese tiempo a todo. Pero para sorpresa de Takeru, no tanto de Miyako porque la chica conocía mejora una de sus mejores amigas, cuando llegaron a buscarla, 30 minutos antes de la fiesta, llevaba un rato lista.

—Habéis tardado —se rió ella al ver que Takaishi la miraba incrédulo—. Pensaba que me iba a quedar dormida esperando.

—Takeru se ha empeñado en darte algo de tiempo —se burló Inoue—, aún si le dije que estarías lista.

—¡Qué poca fe tienes en mí, Take-chan! —la castaña puso morritos y él suspiró.

—Sabes que no es así —negó el rubio—. Y estás preciosa, por cierto. Mi hermano no podrá quitarte la vista de encima.

—No sé de qué me estás hablando —dijo Mimi girándose en forma de diva y yendo a por su chaqueta; no dejó que viese su cara que estaba segura de que se había sonrojado un poco—. ¡Vamos! ¡Llegaremos tarde!

Mimi les indicó dónde estaban los regalos y entre los tres llegaron al coche del chico entre quejas de Miyako porque a ella no le había dicho que estaba guapa y risas de parte de la mayor. Llegaron a la fiesta 15 minutos después, y todo estaba listo para ese momento. Mimi se fascinó del gran trabajo en equipo que habían hecho, aún si Daisuke y Taichi se quejaban de que solamente habían sido mulas de carga y no les habían dejado hacer nada.

Cuando Jou tocó el timbre, un tranquilo Yamato le abrió la puerta y dejó al de arriba entremedias para que el mayor entrase, y cuando apareció en el salón, se llevó el susto de su vida cuando todos gritaron "feliz cumpleaños" al tiempo. Las gafas incluso le resbalaron por la nariz y apenas tuvo tiempo a colocárselas de nuevo cuando fue avasallado a abrazos.

A partir de ahí todo fue genial. El ambiente no pudo ser mejor y al superior le encantaron todos sus regalos, si bien el pequeño bañador que Taichi se empeñó en incluir le hizo sonrojarse intensamente. Para cuando llegaron a la comida, todos estaban entusiasmados. Mimi los vio degustar su comida y sonrió, contenta. No sintió la presencia de Yamato hasta que éste le habló, y dio un bote del susto.

—Parece que les gusta —fue lo que el rubio le dijo.

Al otro lado de la sala, los más hambrientos llenaban repetidas veces sus platos.

—¡Esto está de muerte! —chilló Daisuke mientras engullía—. ¡Quiero más!

Mimi rió ante la frase dicha y más cuando Taichi, e incluso Miyako, se unieron asintiendo.

—Eso parece —afirmó, divertida—. Parece que todo ha salido bien.

El chico asintió y ambos volvieron a sumirse en un agradable silencio mientras contemplaban el desarrollo de la fiesta. Estuvieron así unos minutos hasta que Mimi se percató de que el rubio ya no observaba a sus amigos y tenía sus orbes azules clavados en ella. Confusa, y algo avergonzada por la intensidad de la mirada, se giró hacia él.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó, sin comprender por qué no apartaba sus ojos de ella—. ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

—¿Sabes? —soltó de repente, sin venir a cuento—. Hoy he tenido unos sueños algo extraños.

Mimi abrió los ojos, sorprendida por la revelación. ¡No podía ser! Debía de haber sido una casualidad, Yamato no podía haber tenido realmente un sueño conjunto con ella. ¿Verdad? Seguro que era otra cosa y ella estaba haciendo un mundo de ello. Trató de tranquilizarse pero vio los azules ojos del rubio brillar, como si hubiera encontrado algo que buscaba, y se puso más nerviosa aún. Respiró hondo, intentando aparentar calma, pero algo le decía que estaba a punto de pasar algo.

—¡Oh! —exclamó, riendo nerviosamente—. ¿Y de qué trataban?

—Pues yo volvía al pasado —empezó él a explicar—. Primero era yo en la época justo anterior a ir al campamento de verano, y ni siquiera era consciente de que estaba en un sueño. Después aparecía con 14 años, y finalmente terminaba teniendo 17.

—Parece entretenido —murmuró, temblando—. ¡Un viaje al pasado! Qué nostálgico.

—Sí, ha sido muy… _interesante_ —Mimi tembló ante el tono que utilizó—. Sobre todo la última parte.

—¡Pues qué bien! —aplaudió nerviosamente—. ¿Y por qué me lo cuentas a mí?

—Bueno, tiene lógica que te lo cuente —susurró él—. Al fin y al cabo, tú estabas en allí.

Mimi se quedó sin respiración. ¡No podía ser! ¿En serio habían soñado lo mismo? Pero, ¿y si solamente era coincidencia y no eran los mismos sueños? Ella quedaría como una idiota enamorada, y Yamato era bastante hermético de por sí como para darle motivos para alejarse de ella. Lo miró, tratando de descifrar su mirada, pero solamente se quedó enganchada, viendo que el color de sus ojos se había oscurecido y parecía un gato que había acorralado al ratón. Dudó, pero decidió que prefería mantener su amistad a no tenerlo ni como amigo.

—¡Qué divertido! —animó, con demasiada euforia—. ¡Hemos vuelto a la infancia! Ha debido de ser entretenido si estábamos los dos.

—Sí, solo que sabes perfectamente que nunca coincidíamos en edades —la voz de Yamato se volvió tan grave que a la castaña le recorrió un escalofrío, y fue a más cuando el chico se inclinó hacia ella y le susurró al oído directamente—. Ni siquiera cuando te besé en aquella noria.

La chica se echó hacia atrás para poder mirarlo directamente y aunque lo vio sonreír, no había burla ni mentiras en sus facciones. Se llevó la mano al pecho tratando de que el corazón no se saliese volando. Yamato parecía estar hablando completamente en serio, y desde luego no parecía arrepentido de ello.

—Tú… tú… —balbuceó, nerviosa—. Tú me besaste…

—Sí, lo hice —dijo orgullosamente—. Y te gustó.

—¡Yamato! —el rubio supo que estaba agitada cuando le llamó con su nombre completo, pero eso solamente le divirtió.

—No sé por qué te alteras tanto —Yamato se encogió de hombros—. Al fin y al cabo fuiste tú la que me pediste que te besara.

—¡Yo no…! —el rubio alzó una ceja—. Bueno sí, pero porque estaba en mi sueño. Se supone que yo debía controlarlo y hacer lo que me apeteciese.

—Y te apetecía que te besase —se burló él—. Así que me lo pediste y yo cumplí con todos tus sueños.

—No parecía que tú lo estuvieras pasando mal —dijo ella enfurruñada—. Es más, me besaste varias veces.

—Yo no he dicho que lo pasase mal —corrigió él, sonriendo de lado—. Lo disfruté. Mucho.

Mimi se quedó callada en ese momento, sopesando si Yamato se estaba burlando de ella o estaba en lo cierto. Y la verdad es que parecía sincero. Y eso la asustaba un poco, porque recordaba perfectamente el sueño y lo bien que se había sentido los labios del rubio besándola.

—¡Eh, eh, muérdago! —gritó alguien.

Todas las miradas de la sala se clavaron en ellos, o más bien en algo encima de sus cabezas. La pareja siguió el dedo que señalaba y se encontraron con un ramillete de muérdago colgando a unos diez centímetros. Nerviosos, miraron a la gente que empezó a vitorear y a animarles a besarse. Sus miradas se cruzaron y Mimi se mordió el labio inferior, nerviosa. ¿En serio iban a besarse delante de toda esa gente?

—Parece que no van a parar hasta que nos besemos —habló Yamato, acercándose un poco.

—Eso parece —asintió ella, alzando la cabeza hacia él.

Los orbes miel de la chica brillaron pícaros cuando comprendió que era el momento perfecto para olvidarse de todo y hacer esa pequeña locura. ¿No lo había hecho en sus sueños? Pues parecía que al rubio tampoco le había desagradado tanto. Así que se acercó más, hasta que estuvieron solo a unos centímetros, apoyó las manos en su pecho y se puso de puntillas hasta acerca su cara a milímetros de los labios del chico. Yamato pareció dudar, mirando a su alrededor, y Mimi adoró ese lado tímido.

—¿Qué pasa, Yama? —preguntó de forma coqueta—. ¿No te atreves a besarme? ¿Acaso te da miedo la Mimi de 25 años?

Y Yamato reaccionó justo como ella quería. Dos segundos bastaron para que su mirada se convirtiera en una llena de decisión, y acto seguido estampó sus labios contra los de ella. Mimi sonrió, victoriosa, y subió sus brazos hasta enredarlos en su cuello. Los vítores empezaron a resonar a su alrededor y subieron de volumen cuando el rubio rodeó su cintura hasta estrecharla contra él.

A partir de ese momento, nada importó. El griterío desapareció hasta que parecía que solamente silencio les rodeaba. La gente de la sala pasó a un segundo plano mientras solamente se centraban en lo que estaban sintiendo y en las sensaciones de sus bocas moviéndose al unísono. Se dejaron llevar, ignorando nada que no fuese el otro, y el tiempo se les hizo eterno.

Para cuando se separaron y abrieron los ojos finalmente, sus amigos se habían aburrido de mirar y estaban de nuevo a sus cosas, ya fuese comiendo, bailando o charlando entre ellos. Mimi se volvió a apoyar en el suelo pero al sentir que Yamato no la soltaba solamente dejó resbalar sus manos hasta su pecho. Se quedaron mirándose, sin decir nada, hasta que una sonrisa involuntaria acudió a sus labios.

—Así que… —comenzó ella a hablar—. ¿Muérdago?

—Eso ha sido cosa de Daisuke —aseguró el rubio—. Creo que quería ver si conseguía besar a Miyako sin que ella se escandalizase.

—Daisuke… —murmuró ella, negando con la cabeza—. Ese pícaro…

—Gracias a ese pícaro has podido vivir en vivo y en directo lo que es que una futura estrella de rock te bese —se burló el rubio—. Y no solamente en sueños.

—Creído —ella golpeó su pecho—. Ni que hubieras sufrido al besarme…

—Que va —negó Yamato—. Lo he disfrutado mucho, ya te lo he dicho. Y pienso disfrutarlo más.

—¡Oh! —exclamó ella, haciéndose la sorprendida—. ¿Eso significa que pretendes volver a besarme? ¿Sin muérdago?

—No necesito muérdago para besar a mi novia —aseguró él.

—No recuerdo que me lo hayas pedido —murmuró la castaña.

—¿En serio es necesario? —preguntó, sin ganas—. ¿Después de todo?

—Soy una mujer muy tradicional —afirmó ella, fingiendo enfado—. Necesito una pedida en condiciones.

Yamato la miró, como si estuviera sopesando si le estaba hablando en serio y si merecía la pena pasar por todo eso. Finalmente suspiró, y la estrechó más contra su cuerpo.

—Sal conmigo —le pidió, muy serio—. Sé mi novia.

Mimi soltó una risita y volvió a enganchar sus manos en el cuello del chico, enredando sus dedos entre las hebras rubias. Después se puso de puntillas y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

—No es la pedida más romántica del mundo —opinó sin dejar de sonreír—. Pero viniendo de ti, me sirve.

Yamato la vio reírse y negó con la cabeza. Se inclinó hacia ella y volvió a besarla, disfrutando de poder tenerla en sus brazos ya no solo en sueños, ni siquiera por un simple muérdago, sino ya siendo su pareja, su novia, aquella de la que llevaba enamorado ni sabía el tiempo y que no pensaba dejar escapar tan fácilmente.

Mimi, a su vez, respondió feliz al primer beso que tenía con el rubio siendo oficialmente pareja. Recordó vagamente el sueño, y todo lo que le había llevado hasta allí, y sonrió de nuevo.

Porque había pensado que amistad era lo máximo que podría lograr con Yamato, pero casi sin saber cómo, el rubio había correspondido sus sentimientos.

Porque parecía que estaba destinados desde el momento en el que hablaron y tuvieron esos extraños sueños conjuntos.

Porque los sueños, a veces, se hacían realidad.

* * *

Y hasta aquí ha llegado. Ha sido una idea que me ha costado mucho terminar porque me ha salido muy largo y era complicado para mi escribir los tres sueños. La imagen es la de la portada. Y... creo que nada más.

Espero que te guste, Damae. Lo he escrito con mucho cariño.

Y nada más.

¡Espero que os guste!

¡Nos leemos!

Mid*


End file.
